Weaving
by The greedy reader 1
Summary: The pull of dark magic has always been there, breaking even the wisest of wizards. A chance at life when you don't live, the most alluring of notions. Albus Dumbledore is given a chance to go back and change things, but there is always a price to pay. The stakes are high, what if Albus makes a mistake? What if he makes the worst mistake... and adds a character to the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Philosophers stone, or the Hogwarts express, or...**

* * *

 **Albus Severus Potter** P.O.V.

I've never had many friends at Hogwarts and at first it kind of surprised me because Dad was always saying how at home he felt here.

It's not too bad, I mean I have Lily and Teddy. James too, I guess.

Lily helps with my homework, James beats up anyone who insults me. I like Teddy best, he sits with me at meals, but I know that's just because he feels sorry for me. Mum and Dad write to me every day, they did that with Lily and James but only their first year. This is my second term, and it's getting embarrassing, but I can't bring myself to tell them to stop.

I'm pacing up and down in my thinking room - well, it's not my room, as technically it belongs to the head of Hogwarts, so Headmistress McGonagall - it's the place I like to come when I'm thinking.

I know that it's the same room that held The Mirror of Erised.

I heard footsteps going down the hallway outside, low voices conferring. I listen intently and press my ear up against the door.

"- are you sure -"

"- Albus might not -"

"- if it does work -"

"- no harm trying -"

"- is it what Albus would want?"

"- Thank you, Denis . . . Creevey is it?"

I stare at the wall for a minute or two, then as the steps fade I make a decision. I pick Dad's cloak up off the floor and fling it on. I quietly open the door, leaving it open as I walk swiftly after them - Denis Creevey is a famous wizarding photographer, the other voice was Headmistress McGonagall . . . That didn't bode well for me.

I follow them but I'm to far away to hear anything they're saying.

They turn a corner and disappear. They've gone into Headmistress McGonagall's office. I won't be able to enter with out her permission.

* * *

 **Headmistress McGonagall's** P.O.V.

"So the reason we need to use this picture in particular, is the fact that my potion replicates a picture to a fault. So if part of Albus is missing in the picture, then part of the Albus created by my potion will be missing. Every fault of the picture version of Albus is copied, including personality flaws the picture may have created . . . or enhanced," Denis enthuses rapidly, quite like I remember him being . . . And if I may say so, it's quite annoying.

"How do you know all this? Are you sure there isn't another option? I'm quite attached to this picture, it's the best one Hogwarts has," I enquire, I find its always best to test the validity of theories, it's what makes me a good Headmistress.

"Well, I . . . Uh. Collin . . . um. I tried to bring him back too, but in the picture he was taking a picture, and when I brought him out of the picture his camera was glued to his face and he was constantly taking a picture! So yeah . . ." Of course, his brother.

"That's... An interesting story. Shall we just get on with the picture transfer?" I say, my impatience at his incompetence clear in my tone.

* * *

 **Albus Severus Potter** P.O.V.

I stand here waiting, it's not long before they leave again, muttering about how odd it was that 'he' should want to be alone. As they disappear into the distance I hear Headmistress McGonagall saying that she won't argue with him, not after his death.

It's all very confusing, even more so the fact that Albus Dumbledore is coming out of McGonagall's office, with something odd clutched in his hands.

I follow him down the hall. He walks for some distance and then goes into my thinking room. I watch him through a crack in the door, he opens his hands to reveal what looks like a tiny hourglass in a circle of copper metal . . . I know what this is, a time turner. Dad told me about Hermione's, it was meant to be destroyed. Apparently Dumbledore had kept it.

He turns the hourglass twenty times and just as he turns it for the twentieth time it falls from his hand. The cord breaks and the time-turner goes spiraling down, turning over and over and over (and over and over).

The time turner falls on Dumbledore's foot and he disappears, I'm left staring at the time turner, which had rolled of his foot onto the floor. Suddenly I hear a noise from behind me. I turn around to see a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi," she says cautiously.

"Uhh, hi . . . ?" I reply, confused.

* * *

 **Tiffany's daughters** P.O.V.

I see the confusion in his eyes, mum did warn me, but I didn't know when to expect it . . . Apparently now.

Then his vision clears, "Oh! It's . . . You."

"Yeah, me. We knew each other as kids and stuff, you remember?" I check.

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I do," he confirms, but he's looking confused again.

I step past him into the room and step on the time turner, it crunches.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy XD...**


	2. Chapter 2: Ungrateful Blond Boy

**Chapter two: Ungrateful Blond Boy**

* * *

 **Tiffany's** P.O.V.

Aunt Rose says I should get a diary, but I just don't want to. I prefer to keep it all in my head and file it away . . . Aunt Rose says I'm special, the way my memories stick in my head. I'm not special, just different.

It never feels like I fit in, always a loner, always different. I felt like a swallow in a cage full of house martins, we look similar, we're easily mistaken, we're not the same thing.

The only person who has less friends than me is Draco (he lives on the opposite street to me, three houses down) this isn't saying much, as I only have one friend . . . and they live far, far away, somewhere in Asia or at least that's what they said. Asia is huge so it really narrows it down for me . . . Not.

Draco goes to a private school, Saint Mysterium. There are a lot of rumours about him, but I know that none of the rumours are even close to the truth.

We used to be... Well I wouldn't say friends, 'cause we weren't. We were sort of….. Okay, we were kind of friends. I say 'were', its past tense.

Draco was the boy across the road, the only child on the whole street apart from me. So naturally we spent a little time together… or a lot of time together. I would be in the front garden reading and he would be in his front garden shooting at a the little gnome with his wand, I used to think it was normal. I didn't get a chance to tell anyone because when I asked him what he was doing he said it was magic and I couldn't tell….. so I didn't.

Many times I would go over and protect the poor gnome, I later found out it was an elf, I thought it was quite ugly for an elf. Instead of hurting the elf I would persuade him to play a game with me, we usually played exploding snap or snitch snatcher. Sometimes we just flew around on broomsticks, or used the magical measurer to measure the power of spells we cast.

I was always aware that I never actually met his parents, I just thought it was a coincidence that my visits didn't coincide. Until I met them. It was sunny day and we had gone round to his back garden to try out his new Comet 180. His parents had been getting some potion supplies, before they appeared in my face. They looked at me and sneered, noses turned up, faces disgusted.

"Why do you insist on associating with such scum Draco?" HIs Dad said disapprovingly.

"Why can't you just play by yourself? You know it would be better than having anything to do with that… mood blood."His Mum lowered her voice to insult me.

Draco just landed the broom and looked from them to me to back again, with a look of terror which I wasn't used to seeing.

"Do you know that in olden times they burned magic people?" I said in my cutest voice. "Goodbye," and with that I skipped off, my long black pigtails swinging behind me.

I never saw Draco again and although I will never admit it to _ANYBODY_ , I do sometimes miss him. **BUT ONLY** because I don't have friends!

I muse about all this as I walk down the street. Internally I'm shaking Draco in annoyance but really I'm just making my way home from school. Yesterday I looked over his fence, but he wasn't there and neither was Dobby the ugly elf. Last week I saw him messing about with two so called 'friends', they're not really friends, they're more like body guards, to bulldogs. They can't even remember their own names. Crabb and Goyle, the beefy bodyguards for the wimpy Draco who has no friends, friendship goals . . . not.

Suddenly I'm pulled from my thoughts by a thunk and a whimper. Great, someone's being beaten up. I turn a corner and see Draco with a bloody lip cowering on the ground. Double great. He's being beaten up by two boys, one of which is the most popular boy in the neighbourhood, Zak Williams, they don't even look remotely muscular, _***internal sigh***._

"What's going on?" I cringe, ugh swallow me up.

They just laugh. So I walk over and slap Zak, as hard as I can, right across the face. He stumbles looking shocked. Yeah that's right, be shocked, I can hurt you.

"When I ask you a question, you should answer. You are rude and stupid and you get anything you want. God, someone should tell you how vile you are! Oh that's right, I just did, never mind." I rant away. Zak is just one of those boys who needs to be taught a lesson.

I take advantage of Zak's surprise and stamp, hard on his right foot. He yells in pain.

"Your crazy." Zak's sidekick mutters, turning to Zak, "Let's just leave it, the freaks not worth it," he says.

They turn and walk away down the street. Wow I'm hyped, I should stand up for myself more often.

Then I remember Draco. _***Another internal sigh***_. I turn around and look at him, he's standing up but I can already see the black eye forming. He looks close to crying. I kinda feel bad now, they called him a freak... Jerks.

"You should get ice on that eye," I say.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, I've already got a mother thanks," he snaps. He no longer looks on the verge of tears.

"Whatever," I dismiss his remark.

I turn and walk off, he didn't even say thanks. Oh wait, he did, but he was being sarcastic so it doesn't count. I shouldn't of bothered to help him, ungrateful blond boy. But as pathetic as he is, he is also pitiful and I can't make myself hate him.

* * *

 **A/N Smile, it's important!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus Dumbledore's** **POV -the year of Tiffany's birth-**

I arrive in the middle of Diagon Alley, it's a dark and dreary day and immediately I realise my mistake: I forgot to pack.

Aaah well, time was of the essence, I can't very well be expected to remember everything.

First I will have to find out the time and date I have landed in. There is a man wearing pink just over here, looking through a shop window. He looks like a jolly old chap, I wonder if he knows what the date is.

"Good sir, would you happen to know when exactly I am?" I ask politely. I always did pride myself in being courteous.

"It is…." He looked down at his watch-less wrist. "Ten past one, the third of the sixth, 1980…. Oh and it's a Tuesday!"

"Ahhhh, thank you kindly. I'm much obliged," I reply.

He nods and walks into the shop for a closer look at the objects held within.

Well, it's… fifty, fifty seven days till Harry's birthday. I guess I'll have to lay low for a while. It'll be a couple a years at least before I can save myself. I'll have to buy some transfiguring potions and get a job, what little I have is little indeed and that little is too little for a comfortable wait.

I'm on the bus and sitting next to a lovely young lady who appears to be going on holiday, she has to booklets in her hand one for some place called Brudwick, lovely sounding name that brooooooodwick, k, k, k. Brood of chickens broody hens… brood.

Oh look, it says Godric's Hollow. How lovely, Godric's Hollow would benefit greatly if it's magical population went up.

"I see your thinking of moving to Godric's Hollow! It's a lovely place there." I tell her, thoughtfully.

"Is it? I'm not sure where to go… You see my sister Rosemary lives in Brudwick, it sounds so lovely, it makes me think of broody hens!" She laughs at herself and carries on, "But Godric's Hollow has a lovely little community. Although there is also the problem of safety. Brudwick is a lot safer than Godric's Hollow when it comes to Vol- You Know Who."

"Ahhh well, I personally think Godric's Hollow is a mighty fine place. But I wouldn't hold me to that." I advise, "Ahh I've reached my stop… Have you made a decision?"

"Well….. I think I will go to Godric's hollow after all….. Thank you for the advice, I'm much obliged." She smiles.

I nod, "your very welcome." And with that I'm off, off to save myself and find a job while I'm at it.

I move down Hogsmede in need of a hair colour changing potion. I should probably get more than one potion, especially as money in the tutoring industry is often unreliable.

I come up to The Hogs Head and enter the potion shop opposite. Inside is a large room lined with shelves full of bottles, pots and even a few mini-cauldrons, simmering. Smattered around the room are little testing booths and circular shelving you could pull up through the floor to view more items. There's a lady with bright pink skin and curly yellow hair sitting at a counter. The counter is positioned perfectly centre, right opposite the door.

I see a couple of hair growth potions on one of the shelves and walk in that direction.

The lady looks up and smiles. "Can I help ya there sir?" she asks in a high soprano voice.

"Ahh yes, I was just looking for a hair colour changing potion. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, we 'ave plenty of those," she said, gesturing me to follow her as she came from behind the counter.

"Would you like it long lasting or is this for a party or such like?" she asked, as I followed her to the bottom right corner of the shop.

"The longest lasting you've got please," I tell her.

"Okay…. What colour? Green? Ocean blue, or cloudy blue? Ooooh Oh, you'd look lovely with a plummy red!" she exclaimed.

Half an hour later I emerged, with a 'darkish brown with a hint of red' hair colour potion, that would last two years if I was lucky and strict instructions not to wash my hair for a day after application or my hair might turn out green.


End file.
